School in Salem
by kiko loves kurama
Summary: The Rei-kai Ten-tai have a mission to watch over a group of teenage girls, but why? What is so special about them? read to find out. Rated just to be careful cuz it's gotten takken off before on PG
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Me: Mwuhahahahahah! I finally own yyh! Hanyousweetheart: No you don't you were just dreaming that you blackmailed Yoshihiro Togashi into giving it to you Me: Damn! Why the first time in your life that you are right do you have to spoil my fantasy. Anyway me and idiot don't own yyh so no sue or get fanfic taken off.  
  
I'm here with a new fanfic, also if I don't get around at least 12 Reviews I'm not even going to bother to even write another chapter for my other fic. I had help on this fic from my friend HanyouSweetheart.  
  
~ ~ = thinking * * = action ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summery: It was a beautiful day in Tokyo and to make it better Koenma had an assignment for the gang. It was to go to an American school to watch over a select few students, but will they end up doing more than that.  
  
In Koenma's office:  
  
Koenma: You have to go to an American school to watch over Sammy, Kiko, Rayne, Rinda, and Syann.  
  
Yusuke: Don't tell me they're toddlers cause I'm not baby-sitting any children.  
  
Koenma: No their in middle school and are 'bout the same age as you. Baka!  
  
Kuwabara: Are they girls?  
  
Koenma: Yes you idiot!  
  
Yusuke: *it hits him that they are girls* Girls!!!!!! *with hearts in eyes*  
  
Kuwabara: What if they have boyfriends?  
  
Yusuke: Who cares? How could they deny this beautiful?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Koenma: ~They are all idoits~  
  
Kurama: Let's go before Yusuke hurts himself.  
  
They all get on a plane to America  
  
In an American airport  
  
Kurama: There's one thing we forgot to ask him.  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Kurama: Where's the school?  
  
Yusuke: That could pose a problem.  
  
Kurama: No duh sherlock!  
  
Kuwabara: Do you still have that mirror thingy ma bobber?  
  
Yusuke: *digs in pocket throwing random things and lent* I found it! *opens it and talks to Botan* Botan where's the school?  
  
Botan: It's called Insanity Jr. High in Salem, Massachusetts  
  
Kurama: Something tells me this isn't going to be easy.  
  
Meanwhile at Insanity Jr. High  
  
Sammy, Kiko, Rayne, Rinda, and Syann sit in their daily circle like they do every morning before school. When they notice a taxi drops off three drop dead gorgeous guys and one thing. The guys start asking people if they know Sammy, Kiko, Rayne, Rinda, and Syann. The people point to the girl's circle and see them staring straight at them.  
  
Yusuke: *hearts in his eyes* Girls!!!!!!!!!! *drooling*  
  
Kiko: *hearts in eyes while looking at Kurama*  
  
Sammy: *with hearts in eyes looking at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Kurama, that girl is staring at me  
  
Kurama: And supposed to know why. Well, I don't.  
  
Ranye: *with hearts in eyes looking at Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: *with hearts in eyes* Girls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They walk over to the girls.  
  
Kurama: Hello, My name is Shuichi, but everybody calls me Kurama.  
  
Yusuke: Girls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Don't mind him he's just girl crazy. His name is Yusuke.  
  
Kiko: *blushing because the boy she likes is talking to her*  
  
Kurama: What's wrong with her?  
  
Kiko: Who me? Nothings wring with me. Why would anything be wrong with me?  
  
Sammy: *jumps up and starts shaking Hiei's hand *uncontrollably Hi. I'm Sammy! What's your name?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Sammy: Thats your name?  
  
Kurama: Uhh..... his name is Hiei.  
  
Kiko: Hi my name my name is Kiko, The one who was shaking your friends hand is Sammy, The little one is Rinda -  
  
Rinda: I'm not little!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiko: Rayne is the taller idiot, and the other one is Syann. Sammy!  
  
Sammy:*staring at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: 0.0  
  
Kiko: SAMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sammy: *jumps up five feet in the air and lands on her butt* What?  
  
Kiko: Should I break the rules and blast the radio in my purse?  
  
Sammy: Yeah; might as well we almost got expelled for it last week.  
  
Kiko: turns on CD player and turns on my immortal,  
  
Kiko, Sammy, and Syann start singing:  
  
I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me By your reson-  
  
Kiko: *turns off CD player because she sees the principal coming*  
  
Kurama: ~they can sing~  
  
Hiei: O.O  
  
Kiko: Oh boy! Another dentition, since when do we care.  
  
Principal: Detention!!  
  
Sammy: Yippee! That's 100th detention.  
  
Kiko: 302!!! you still have 202 more to go.  
  
Sammy: Damn it all!!!!!  
  
Kiko: Oh dear principal.  
  
Principal: What do you want?  
  
Kiko: Rinda and Rayne didn't do anything and you're giving them a detention.  
  
Principal: Fine! Then just you three have detention. *walks away*  
  
Rinda: Thank you! I have been trying to cut down on detentions 'cause my parents said if I don't they won't let me watch Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Sammy: That's cruel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiko: *turns on CD player again, but lower Kiko, sammy, and Syann start singing again*  
  
Disciplinarian: *walks behind Kiko* Is that music I hear?  
  
Kiko: Opps.  
  
Disciplinarian: Stop using your talents before school and save it for the talent show.  
  
Sammy: That's an idea and I hope you caught my sarcasm.  
  
Kiko: I refuse to do a talent show! I goes against my wicca/goth codes.  
  
Disciplinarian: And you could put your brains to work in class.  
  
Kiko: Hay!!!! I do! Why do you think i get A's in school and frickin honors class are so easy. So leave me alone ya' old crone!!!!  
  
Disciplinarian: Detention!  
  
Kiko: let's see where i can fill you in. I already have detention today, tomorrow, and Thursday. Wait I have Friday open!  
  
Disciplinarian: I'll see you in detention Friday. *walks off*  
  
Kurama; Think you get enough detentions?  
  
Kiko: No I only have 303 detentions. Wait I still have lunch openthis week. Is that even posible for me?  
  
Sammy: Wow! I'm amazed!  
  
Kiko: Mabye i should actually start eating lunch instead of getting lunch detentions. *sees kuso-baka and air* Hey, look its kuso-baka and air  
  
Kuwabara: I think I'm in love with the so caled kuso-baka and air.  
  
Kiko: Kurama...... You're friend is in love with our worst enemy.  
  
Yusuke: *snaps out of trance* Kurama, where are we going to stay?  
  
Kiko: Sammy's house!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sammy: Ugh... erm... um.. hehe  
  
Kiko: Hiei's going to be there.  
  
Sammy: Okay!!!!!!!!!  
  
-bell rings-  
  
Kiko: I guess we gotta go to class.  
  
-hallway to first period-  
  
(Sammy P.O.V.)  
  
I'm going to class with the cutest guy I've ever met. With , of course, Syann. *sees Hiei walking over toward her*  
  
(Normal P.O.V)  
  
Hiei: Do you like me or something because your staring at me and it's starting to scare me.  
  
Sammy:*cherriful* Who me? Huh? What did you say?  
  
Hiei: *looking at Sammy strangle because she resembles a cherry* Yep I was right you like me.  
  
-ding ding ding-  
  
Sammy: Damn it! Damn it! Late!!!!  
  
-meanwhile-  
  
Syann: *in desk looking for Sammy* Hey, I thought Sammy was behind me. Leave it to her to get lostso easily like that. Oh well, she'll turn up in 15 mins  
  
-15 mins later-  
  
Sammy: *walks in class trying to keep her blush down*  
  
Syann: Hay! I was right exactly 15 mins.  
  
Hiei: *walks in behind Sammy*  
  
Teacher: And what exactly do we have here?  
  
Class: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Kiko:*walks past class and previously put a smoke bomb outside the classroom mouthing to Sammy* Tell her to look outside to see what you were doing.  
  
Sammy: just look outside to see what I was doing  
  
Kiko: *runs back to class with an abnormal speed*  
  
(a/n: that little sentance has an important part in this fic just not in this chapter)  
  
Teacher: *looks in the hallway* What the hell? Sammy, Detention this Saturday for five hours along with your little friend!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sammy: *whispering to Hiei* Sorry i got you into this mess.  
  
-fire alarm rings-  
  
-outside-  
  
Kiko: So, Sammy should we skiv off school and go to your house because i started a fire in the building and everyone's gonna end up being sent home anyways.  
  
Sammy: You know me to well.  
  
Kiko: Let's go find our new and old friends.  
  
Sammy: Right behind you.  
  
-they gather, go to Sammy's house,and find the house empty then enter into unknown*  
  
Kiko: Nobody's home that means we can do anything we want.  
  
SAmmy: Except blow up my dads car again. Hey, how was I supposed to know beer is flammable!  
  
Kiko: So, what shall we play?  
  
Yusuke: SPIN THE BOTTLE!!  
  
Kurama: Sure  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kuwabara: I'll play!  
  
Sammy: Not the uglyness!  
  
Kiko: Sammy let him play. *whispers to Sammy* If he spins and it lands on us we can give him a wedgie. *screams* LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!!!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Sammy: *runs into kitchen* Where did Dad hide the wine bottles? I found them! He hides them in such obvious places! *goes back with the rest of them with wine bottle* Who wants wine?  
  
Kiko: *grabs bottle and drinks all the wine*  
  
Sammy: Nevermind. I'll go first. *spins bottle and lands on Yusuke* Ahh! *backs up*  
  
Kiko: *snicker*  
  
(A/N snicker Yum!)  
  
Yusuke: YAY!! Girl! *lunges at Sammy. Sammy dodges. Grabs Sammy and kisses her roughly*  
  
Kiko: *burst out laughing*  
  
Sammy: *runs in bathroom for mouth wash to wash out her mouth*  
  
Yusuke: *spins and lands on Rayne*  
  
Rayne: *hearts in eyes*  
  
Yusuke: I knew they'd give into my charm.  
  
Kiko: BULLSHIT!!!!!!! Opps did i do that? Noooooooo! Syann did that.  
  
Syann: How'd i get dragged into to this?  
  
Kiko: I had to do somethin to ya'  
  
-right there Yusuke kisses Rayne while Kiko is taking pictures-  
  
Sammy: *comes out of the bathroom and sees the new couple in a lip-lock* Woah boy!!!!!  
  
Rayne: *blushes insanly and pushes Yusuke off. Spins bottle and lands on kurama*  
  
Kiko: ~damn she's lucky~  
  
Rayne: *kisses kurama*  
  
Kiko: ~no fair~  
  
Kurama: *spins and it lands on Kiko*  
  
Kiko: *blushes like hell*  
  
Kurama: *sees Kiko blushing and smiles*  
  
Kiko: *blushes even more closes her eyes*  
  
Kurama: *kisses Kiko*  
  
Kiko:*Just sitting there not breathing*  
  
Sammy: Kiko breathe *whacks Kiko on the back of the head*  
  
Kiko: Huh? What? What do you want and why did you whack me on the back of my head? I was kinda in my own world?  
  
All: *face fault*  
  
Kiko: What? Did Kurama do anything Yet. \  
  
Sammy: Too many questions! *clenches hand*  
  
Kiko: Did you leave the camera on.  
  
Sammy: Yep.  
  
Kiko: Did I miss anything important?  
  
Sammy: You could say that.  
  
Kiko: So, what did I miss?  
  
Sammy: It'd probably be easier if I showed you on the screen *puts tape in and shows baby Sammy* Opps wrong part.  
  
Kiko: *snickers* Sammy: You won't be laughing very long.  
  
Kiko: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Sammy: You'll see. *turns on big screen that shows Kiko and Kurama kissing*  
  
Kiko: *blush*  
  
Sammy: See I told you. *turns off video* your turn Kiko.  
  
Kiko: *spins and lands on Hiei* Ugh... Sammy it's not my fault  
  
Sammy: *steam comes from ears*  
  
Kiko: I could tell everybody you're secret.  
  
Sammy: *stops being angry and blushes* I could tell your secret.  
  
Kiko: Please don't!  
  
Syann: What secret?  
  
Sammy: Fine! Go and kiss him.  
  
All: What's Kiko's secret?  
  
Syann: *pleading eyes* I'm your best friend could you please tell me Kiko's secret?  
  
Sammy: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! THE PLEADING EYES!  
  
Syann: Fine I'll go ask Kiko you're secret. *goes by Kiko* What's Sammy's secret?  
  
Kiko: She likes Hiei.  
  
Sammy: *starts ramming her head against the wall* ME *bang* LIFE IS *bang* SO SCREWED *bang*  
  
Hiei: *blushes and tries to hide it*  
  
Kurama: Hiei, Why are you hiding your blush we already saw you blush?  
  
Hiei: *blushes and puts scarf over his face*  
  
Syann: Sammy, now that Kiko told your secret you can tell hers for revenge.  
  
Kiko: NOOO! DON'T DO IT SAMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sammy: Kiko loves Kurama.  
  
Kiko: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *grabs radio and throws it at Sammy's head*  
  
Sammy: You're *shock* the one *shock* to talk!  
  
Kurama: *blushes* whoa!  
  
Sammy & Kiko: *pleading eyes hoping they like them back*  
  
Hiei: *with scarf over his face* I can't see  
  
Sammy: Hiei, do you like me?  
  
Hiei: *takes scarf off his face*  
  
Sammy: Do you like me?  
  
Hiei: *blushes* Um.... err.. ugh... mabye... hm.  
  
Kurama: Just tell her you like her.  
  
Hiei: Fine! I like you! *covers mouth* Kurama put those words in my mouth.  
  
Kiko:' We're not buying it.  
  
Hiei: Damn it!  
  
Kiko: *just looking at Kurama waiting for an answer*  
  
Kurama: What do you want from me?  
  
Kiko: Do you like me?  
  
continued in chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you like my cliffhanger Idecided to make my chapter very long. what do ya'll prefer long or short chapters tell me in your review as always review if u can if u can't i understand about the pop up thing but if u can review review  
  
HanyouSweetheart: I helped make this story. GO ME!!!!!! 


	2. Insane Sugar Buzz With Rayne and Syann

Kiko: Hi... This is the second chapter of my wonderful story and I would like to give credit where it is due. Syann's Writer (a.k.a. Syann) helped me write the story. Also, SilentDark (a.k.a. Rayne) helped.   
  
Syann: I am the other one!!! Pathetic weeping  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful works of Yoshihiro Togashi or the other one, taller idiot. the little one,the one shaking Hiei's hand uncontrollably, but I do own ME. (Kiko)  
  
Syann: Why am I the other one?  
  
Kiko: Because I said so! So ; P  
  
Rayne: I am the taller idiot YAY!  
  
Syann: Can I be something else  
  
Kiko: Fine! You can be Holder of Death  
  
Syann: YAY!  
  
Kiko: P.S. I do not own the Holder of Death  
  
on with the story  
  
Kurama: Uhhh...  
  
Rayne: MOO! We've been leaving Rinde out. She hasn't even had a turn and you two keep talking can we even play.(a/n: Rayne is crazy and likes to moo and CHEESE!)  
  
Rinde: niether me or Syann got to spin yet this is getting boring.  
  
Kiko: pouty look Okay since we forgot whose turn it is why don't you go Rinde.sighs and looks at Kurama longingly  
  
Rinde: . OKAY then, my turn. spins This is taking longer than I expected. lands on Kuwa baka I am not going to kiss that THING!!! (Sorry all Kuwa baka fans- wait there are none! If there are you shouldn't be here lots o Kuwa baka bashing) Can I spin again?  
  
Syann: No let Kuwa baka a.k.a the ugliness spin the bottle via the thing he calls a hand!  
  
Kuwa baka: spins bottle Land on a cutie! [all twitch] lands on Syann HOTT DAWG! I'm in luck! big, ugly, stupid smile (a/n: SMILE you're on candid camera. I couldn't resist) Come on hott stuff. leans in for a kiss  
  
Syann: NOOO!!!!! raises hand to the heavens COME MY COCKATIEL MINIONS!!! looks around Why are not they coming? Oh well... reaches into pocket & pulls out her hand in a fist HA! NOW YOU SHALL FACE THE DEADLIEST CREATURE IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! DEATH!  
  
Kiko: hides behind Kurama S.O.S.M.  
  
Rayne: hides behind Yusuke Oh no not her!  
  
Sammy: hides behind HieiO.O Not Death WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!  
  
Rinde: hides behind overturned table HELP US!!!  
  
All guys: [cept Hiei] But it's just a harmless little turtle.  
  
Turtle: eyes blink open slowly as if awaking from a loong, deep slumber from the deep dark reaches of the ever so doomed ....pocket?  
  
Syann: Now, do you see her ever mighty terror?  
  
Hiei: But it's just a stupid, worthless little turtle.  
  
Syann: Do you dare twitch call my everpowerful twitch Mistress a pathetic turtle? You Shall see her mighty... Mightyness! HAHAHA!!! Now mistress, attack the turtle stew lover!!!  
  
Kuwa Baka: eating turtle stew It's not turtle stew! It's turtle soup! So there!  
  
Syann: Even worse! Attack now!  
  
Turtle: jumps off of Syann's hand and heads for the big ugly baka. Suddenly is wearing a yellow suit with ST on it [Super Turtle] and a blue cape. Super Turtle!!!! as she gets closer, the song Kung Fuu Fighting starts to play and her outfit changes to a white karate robe with a black belt. She gets into the grasshopper stance an gets ready to kick him. Once she is there, she decides to just flick him and he is thrown back into three of the walls. The turtle is thrown back pathetically and skidds into Syann's hand . Her head is hangin off the edge and her hand is over her foreheand....... do turtles have those? I...don't......think....I......can...make....it...  
  
Syann: holds up food  
  
Turtle: flips back over FOOD! begins to eat sleepy.... yawns and falls asleep again  
  
Syann: puts turtle back in pocket, then looks at the damage Now! Have you finnaly realised the awasome power of Death!  
  
All other girls: gasp Be grateful Baka! The great Death has spared you!  
  
Kurama: But... it's a ...turtle.....  
  
Kiko: Syann, how did she get a kung Fuu outfit?  
  
Syann: That is one of the mysteries of life. It shall not be revieled to a mear house cat.  
  
Kiko: I am NOT a house cat! I'm a cat demon  
  
Rinde: Isn't Sammy'd dad suppose to be home soon?  
  
Rayne: Man, that's a big, ugly hole you got ther Sammy.  
  
Sammy: Oh no! The wall, and my father! Why me!!!  
  
Sammy's dad: walks into the house What happend here? it's a mess! And why is there a hole in the wall! A ugly hole at that.  
  
Sammy: There, there was this turtel, and she, she kicked this boy and..and... A boy broke our wall!!!  
  
Sammy's Dad: Riiight, like I'd believe that.  
  
Sammy: Umm..... it was a monster!  
  
Sammy's dad: A monster? gets out a huge gun and loads it Well why didn't you say so? Come on boys, we've got a monster to kill. runs into the room with an army following behind and read to kill the 'monster'. They com back after they where done and Sammy's dad puts the gun away. Well, that's been taken care of.... Why are there boys in the house!?  
  
Rinde: But there are no boys in this house.  
  
Sammy: Dad, she's telling the truth.  
  
Kiko: Yeah, this is my cousin...umm...looks around and points to Kurama Kup...Kupov Water!  
  
Sammy: And this is the new transfer student, ummm.... Flower! ....Flower Pott! Makes Hiei nodd  
  
Hiei: -.- You've got to be kidding me.  
  
Rayne: grabs Yusuke and loos around And this is my friend...... Toiletta.... Toiletta Bowl!  
  
Syann: And over there by the wall is .....umm..... Wallethena Payethfore!  
  
Sammy's Dad: .... That sounds remotly like pay for the wall..... Whitch reminds me, Wallethena you have to pays for my walls .....But I don't believe that she is a girl.points to Rayne who is wearing a dress and has long hair  
  
Jess-shuuichi-ki: Don't you remamber when they where blowing up your car? Rayne's skirt blew up...  
  
Sammy's Dad: Oh, I remember that now, sorry.  
  
Yusuke: drool  
  
Rayne: smacks him  
  
Yusuke: . Oww....mommy.  
  
Kiko: So, Jess, have you decided to come over from the dark side?  
  
Jess-shuuichi-ki: Yes, I have decided that I do not like being called air and I don't like Kuso-  
  
Syann: [to the tune of 'oh Cristmass tree']  
  
Oh Woe is me,  
  
Oh Woe is me,  
  
I use to have a Hamster Tree,  
  
But it was eaten by a newt,  
  
And now I have no cuddly fruit.  
  
Oh woe is me,  
  
Oh woe is me,  
  
I use to have a hamster treeeeeeeeeeee........  
  
[from the book Abarat]  
  



	3. Learning the Truth

Kiko: My friend typed up the last chapter on her computer and it didn't show the action or thinking signs. Now Syann can you please call your cockatiel minions to do the disclaimer.  
  
Syann: Okay! raises hands to lady moon COME MY COCKATIEL MINIONS ARISE or desend which is it?  
  
The cockatiel's of the world fill kiko's study.  
  
Kiko: OWWW! I can't move.. too... many birds. with face squashed against the computer  
  
Cockatiels: Chirp Chirp Chirpity Chirp Chirpness Ch Chirp, Chirp, Chirp, Chirp, Chirp, Chirp, Ch Chirpityness! (a/n translation=Kiko does not own yu yu hakusho or Jess-shuuichi-ki, Sammy, Rayne, Syann, Rinde, Chen-taro [new character], or US!  
  
Sammy: Can we continue now the birds are starting to scare me.  
  
On with the story   
  
we left off with Syann singing hamster tree (a/n i don't own that song or the book abarat from which i got it.)  
  
Jess-shuuichi-ki: Why do you always cut me off Syann?  
  
Syann: coz, coz ... HAMSTER TREE! XD  
  
Kiko: starts poking Kurama comtinuously poke poke poke poke .................  
  
Rayne: Cheese...   
  
Sammy: RUN KIKO HAS BEGUN HER TORMENTING OF DOOM!  
  
Syann: runs behind nearest cup on the floor  
  
Kurama: Do you everstop with your incesent poking?! in calmest possible voice he can muster  
  
Kiko: Yes... stops poking Kurama and and starts poking Syann  
  
Syann: Poo... wasn't I hidden behind this cup...?  
  
Kiko: NOOOOOOOOO! ooooo... phone picks up phone and dials random number Hello?  
  
Pop (person on phone): Hello?  
  
Kiko: Who is this?  
  
Pop: Ummm... Chen-taro.  
  
Kiko: Hi! It's Kiko!  
  
Chen-taro: How did you get my phone number?  
  
Kiko: I dialed a random number.  
  
Chen-taro: .U That explains it.  
  
Kiko: Come to Sammy's house there are some people we want you to meet!  
  
Chen-taro: Where is Sammy's house?  
  
Kiko: 911 Pyro Ave.  
  
Chen-taro: O.k?  
  
Kiko: hangs up phone  
  
Sammy: Who did you just invite to my house?  
  
Kiko: Chen-taro.  
  
All girls: Should've guessed!  
  
Rayne: MOO! XD  
  
-ding-dong-  
  
Sammy: Answers door Hi mailman! must resist urge to chase chases mailman down the block  
  
Syann: YAAY! helps chase  
  
Sammy: forgets abouteveryone else and starts to fly after the mailman  
  
All girls: DUMBASS!  
  
All guys: O.O  
  
Chen-taro: looking at Sammy like she is insane from below her  
  
Syann: clings to maillman Cling, cling...  
  
Poor defenseless mailman: Get off... ;;  
  
Syann: No! Cling...  
  
Kiko: Baka lizard and dog get your asses back here before more ningens see you!  
  
Syann: little tounge flickers out What?  
  
Kiko: The mailman and those four points to Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabaka, and Hiei are ningens and aren't supposed to know about us. Besides using your demonic powers attracts Makai bounty ten bounty hunters show up out of nowhere hunters sigh Here we go again.  
  
Sammy: YAY! BATTLE! XD  
  
Syann: unclings  
  
Guys: OO Still in shock  
  
Kiko: grows cat tail, claws, and ears and gets in a fighting stance Oh happy day more weak bounty hunters. slashes at two and their heads are severed off and sent flying into the four guys  
  
Kuwabaka: EWWW! GET IT OFF! EWWW EWWW EWWW!  
  
Yusuke: What the hell?  
  
Hiei: BAKA!  
  
Kurama: And I thought they were slightly normal ningen teenagers with some issues.  
  
Kiko: turns and hisses Normal with issues HA! and we aren't weak baka ningens!  
  
Jess-shuuichi-ki: How dare you call me a ningen flexes claws and puts them against Kuramas neck as if about ot slit his throat  
  
Chen-taro: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Help me someone! running away from a bounty hunter that is about to kill him  
  
Yusuke: fires rei gun  
  
Chen-taro: lets out a sigh of relief  
  
Kurama: kills the last of the bounty hunters with his rose whip O.K. Let us get this straight you are all demons?  
  
Girls and Chen-taro: Yes!  
  
Kurama: O.k. So what type of demon are you?  
  
Rinde: Plant demon.  
  
Syann: I AM A LIZARD!  
  
Sammy: barks while floating in the air (A/N: I will give you three guesses and the first two don't count. Yep you're right she's air and dog.)  
  
Kiko: Neko if you haven't already noticed. mutters baka.  
  
Chen-taro: I'm an ice-healer.  
  
I'm a little elfy short and stout actually I'm pretty tall. To the tune of I'm a little teapot and no I don't own that either  
  
Jess-shuuichi-ki: Mixed, but mostly dog.  
  
Kurama: I'm plant-kitsune.  
  
Hiei: Hikoorime  
  
Kiko: Oooooooooooooooo....... you're a forbiddin child  
  
Hiei: Hn. Baka.  
  
Kuwabaka: Human and proud of it!  
  
Rinde: HA! You are a weakling. NOW GIVE ME CANDY!  
  
Kuwabaka: But I don't have any candy  
  
Rinde. BUT I WANT CANDY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Syann: holds candy in front of Rinde's face wnat it, want it, want it.  
  
Rinde: snatches candy out of Syanns hand MINE!!!!!!!!!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Syann: in little voice O.k. You can have it.  
  
Yusuke: I'm a desendant of Raizen.  
  
Kiko: oooooooooooo.... I met him once he had long hair, really long hair.  
  
Kurama: . O.k then., You prolly want to know why we are here.  
  
Chen-taro: YES!  
  
Kurama: Well koenma sent us here to keep an eye on you guys.  
  
Kiko: So then I guess people will have to stay at certain places then. Well then Syann can stay with me and Rayne can stay at Chen-taros house and Jess- shuuichi-ki can stay here with Sammy And Rinde can stay with me too.  
  
Kiko, Rinde, Syann, and Kurama go to Kiko's house. Chen-taro, Rayne, and Yusuke go to Chen-taros house. Jess-shuuichi-ki, Sammy, and Hiei stay at Sammy's house. And Kuwabaka finds a cave in the middle of a..... park?  
  
Well now that thats done I would like to thank my reviewers.  
  
rekai tentai rock-I'm glad you like my story.  
  
trisha-thanx for reading my fic  
  
earthwindfirechic-Thank you for reading my fic and now for my evil friend you dumbasses this is the screen name of the story I have been asking you to read now READ!  
  
Naito the AOF-You really need to work on Ron's manners WEll thank you for reading my story and thanx for helping me with this chapter.  
  
Hanyousweetheart-alas I doubt you will read this until i have nagged you about it for a while. just like i did before  
  
SilentDark-I know it was kinda fast,but i did write the first chapter with an idiot you have to take that into consideration.  
  
kougas-little-angel-I'm sorry for leaving you out but you are in the story now so shut up and don't complain. 


End file.
